Raven's Curse and Death's Blessing
by Kokoro no kuro
Summary: Set in an alternate reality where Light survived. He is alive, but barely. With no memories and only one ally in the world, Light trades his Death Note for a demon contract without consequence.


Light Yagami, known to the world as mass-murderer Kira, was dying. His burning desire for revenge had gotten him this far, but that flame was about to be snuffed out.

"Too much, I've already lost too much blood. Is this the end? I never got to tell Ryuk…about the bag of apples under my bed."

Light chuckled weakly at his own joke, regretting it when the motion shot pain through his injured shoulder. "I can't die here, I can't! Once I disappear, the world will become hell again!" Light was close to tears, still refusing to believe the truth.

"It can't end like this!" he screamed, his voice cracking with desperation.

"It doesn't have to." The speaker was male, but that was all Light could tell without actually seeing him. "I will ask you this, do you wish to form a contract? You have something I want and, in exchange for it, I can give you three things."

Light suddenly noticed a stuffed crow he could have sworn wasn't there before. "And what would those 'things' be? I am not long for this world, as you might have noticed, so material things do not interest me."

"I beg to differ. If you accept the terms of the contract, you might live a long life yet, Light."

"How did you…?"

"Know your name? I can't tell you that yet. Let's get back to the contract. By now, you've probably guessed that I want your Death Note, but you are clueless as to what I can give you. I offer you life, protection, and revenge."

"So what's the catch?"

"A mark. It lets other demons know you are taken."

"Where will it appear?"

"It is different for each contractor."

"Am I allowed to cover it?"

"You may."

"And if someone sees it?"

"I would suggest passing it off as a tattoo."

"Anything else I should know?"

"The contract terminates after revenge is completed, and then I obtain ownership of the offered item."

"Is that absolutely it?"

"Yes."

"Then I accept the te-" Light interrupted himself, coughing up a large amount of blood all over the floor. "I accept the terms of your contract!" he said quickly, trying to get his breath back.

"Are you absolutely sure? If you agree, the gates of Paradise will be forever closed to you."

"I don't care. My soul has already been doomed."

"Then you have only to say the words."

"You already have my word!"

"Very well, then."

A storm of black feathers appeared out of nowhere and blanketed the area. Through the sudden darkness, a piercing red eye could be seen.

* * *

"There have been several mysterious happenings at the estate of the Earl of Phantomhive, the most recent being quite…disturbing," he finished, twiddling his thumbs as he stared nervously at the laptop. The screen was white, with an elaborate black 'L' at the center.

"Could you elaborate on this just a bit more?" The voice was robotic, distorted, and undoubtedly L.

The man swallowed his fear before continuing. "He was found with a broken ankle and horrible burns all over his body. The whole time, he was muttering things like, 'Bewitched by the eyes of the dead' and 'lose a limb in the enchanted forest.' He refused to say anything else for three days after being rescued. In the evening of the fourth day, he just started screaming 'Phantomhive!" He sounded scared to death. There has also been some questioning about whether the Earl of Phantomhive is who he claims."

'_It sounds interesting, but I have one more question to ask before I decline_.'

"Who is the injured man?"

He hung his head before answering quietly, "My nephew."

* * *

His body felt heavy, almost like he was drugged. Everything was dark, and he was simply too exhausted to open his eyes. There were voices, one calm and the other furious, but they were too indistinct for him to make out. He didn't care. He was just…so…tired. He could feel the darkness moving in and welcomed it, slipping back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted.

The demonic butler immediately appeared before him.

"Yes, my lord?" he inquired politely.

Ciel clenched his jaw in anger. "Who is this and why is he here?" the boy demanded.

"I believe it would be best to let him answer that question. When he wakes up, of course."


End file.
